Snapshots Of Team Minato
by AmixAri
Summary: Several Team Minato oneshots and drabbles revolving around their interactions. Some KakaRin, ObiRin, and maybe MinaRin will probably be included. Rated teen for death scene, just to be safe.
1. Shooting Star

I was in a good mood and decided I wanted to write something vaguely ObiRin. This was the result. Just a fluffy little oneshot about Obito and Rin watching over camp together, not sure what else to say about it. This'll be the first one of a series. Pre-Kakashi Gaiden, though future stories might be Post-Kakashi Gaiden.

* * *

**Shooting Star

* * *

**

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?"

_ 'That's not the beautiful thing.' _Thought Obito in response to his cute female teammate's comment. "Yeah" he said in the same lighthearted tone she used as the pair stared up at the night sky. It was their turn to watch over the camp while Kakashi and Minato slept. Rin seemed to be enjoying the night in a cute way of hers and Obito was grateful for the time alone together.

Obito tried not to stare at her as Rin closed her eyes and let out a deep breath, leaning further against the tree they both rested against. "This is so relaxing," she stated with a dreamy smile. Obito guessed she meant not having to listen to Kakashi bickering with him or deal with the troubles of war. It was a wonderful sight to see Rin the content, one that he didn't get often. And they were alone, that made everything better.

_ 'Tell her!'_ The thought seemingly came out of nowhere, but it was right. This was his chance to admit to Rin how he really felt. They were alone, she looked happy, and it was a perfect opportunity. And maybe, just maybe, if she knew how he felt she might stop liking Kakashi and turn her affections on him.

"R-Rin?" She turned her head to look at him, seemingly concerned. He figured it was only natural due to his sudden shyness.

"Yeah?" She said in a somewhat worried tone.

"I… I-"

Rin interrupted him, much to his surprise. She grabbed his wrist and pulled them both upright. "Look! A shooting star!" Just as the words started to leave her lips a beautiful blaze of white shot across the sky.

"Amazing…" the young Uchiha muttered as the star blazed across the sky. The two stood, Rin still holding Obito's wrist, and watched the last traces of the tail fade into blackness.

"Make a wish!" Rin proclaimed and quickly released his wrist, clasped her hands together with interlocking fingers and closed her eyes. After a moment of watching the medic, Obito did the same. _'I wish… For the courage to tell her… And the strength to beat Kakashi…' _

"What cha' wish for Rin?"

"I can't _tell_ you or it won't come true!"

"Oh… Yeah."

"So what were you going to say?"

_ 'This is your chance!' _Obito thought, his gaze going from Rin to his shoes. He wanted to tell her, he had to tell her before it was too late! He took a deep breath.

"I… I-"

"Rin, go get some sleep, Obito and I'll guard for the rest of the night." _'WHEN DID HE GET HERE?' _Obito thought angrily as he was cut off by that stick-in-the-mud, so called genius, show-off, Kakashi!

"Okay!" replied the medic a little _too_ cheerfully as she walked to where her sleeping bag lay next to Kakashi's now empty one.

"Geez, Kakashi! Why do you have to ruin everything?" Obito demanded while raising a fist to Kakashi. The silver-haired boy only raised an eyebrow.


	2. Dreaming Of Obito

It was a rainy day, and I felt like re-watching Kakashi Gaiden, which inspired me to write this. Well, it's not the happiest story out there, but it's not the saddest either. It's a Rin-centric story about life after Kakashi Gaiden. Bits of KakaRin and ObiRin in here.

**

* * *

Dreaming of Obito**

* * *

It starts the same every night. Ever since that day, the dreams have come. It's always the same dream, always painfully realistic, and it always ends the same. Always reminds me of the one who loved me, who gave his life to save me. For a month now, I've spent my nights dreaming of Obito.

* * *

"Release!"

The word pulls me out of the terrible genjutsu, as always. But no matter how many times it happens, I'm always surprised to see the two of them there to save me. Kakashi putting me before the mission "Kakashi…" Then I see Obito with his awakened sharingan, stronger then ever "…Obito…!"

"We've come to save you, Rin! You'll be all right now." I smile now; maybe I didn't the first time, I can't remember. Regardless of what happened the first time, I always smile for him. Obito, even within a dream, deserves every last smile I can give him.

"Alright, now let's get out of here!" Kakashi adds, as he always does. He then proceeds to untie the rope. I don't smile; I didn't the first time either. This was serious; we were in enemy hands. I adopt the serious look both Obito and Kakashi wear just as the enemy confirms this.

"I see…" we turn to face him, all of us a little surprised. It's a funny thing; how in dreams you find yourself surprised at things you've relived thirty-one times. "You two make a good team, but you're still just kids. And right now, you're in enemy hands." I'll be the first one to admit it, he was right. Even if Kakashi was a jonin, we were still just kids deep in enemy territory. The fear is fresh every time, hot and fresh, running through my sleeping veins. "Earth Style: Rock Breaker!"

And that is when all hell begins to break loose.

"This is bad! Run for the exit!" it's the same desperation in Kakashi's voice every time. The rock roof begins to crumble and dust showers us. Obviously, we begin to run, hoping we'll all make it out alive. I still hope it, for some reason, even though I know in my heart it's impossible.

For a while, it seems like we might actually make it. Though it's hopeless, it always happens. However, that fleeting bit of happiness within me is a gift, a moment I try to relish every time.

I have to relish it because, as I am forced to realize every night, that moment doesn't last long. Kakashi is the first one to fall victim to the cascade of dusty grey rock, pouring down upon us. "Kakashi!" I never even think about leaving him, I turn and start to run to his side. But each time, I'm hopeless; there is nothing I can do.

Then it happens, I see it, but cannot stop it. The massive, dim grey boulder is falling. This is the part that I hate the most, watching it fall. While Obito beats me to Kakashi's side, I stand hopeless, watching again in perfect detail. Obito tosses my silver-haired crush to the side and takes full impact of the cursed rock. It seemed as that one rock was the keystone of the whole roof, as it falls, everything else does.

The next part is blurry in my memory. The only part that actually feels like a dream, the part where I can childishly pretend none of it ever happened. The dust clears and I wonder, briefly, what is happening? Then his voice… That pained voice.

"Rin…? Kakashi…? Are you alright?" the dream is sharp again, painfully real. Then we see him, laying half-under that rock. Crushed. The pain cuts into me every time, straight into the heart. No matter how many times I dream it, it doesn't get any better. With the thirty-two cuts, it's a miracle I can go on at all.

"Obito!" I would of liked to have said his name as well, but all I can force out is a girlish gasp. All I can do is watch as Kakashi helplessly attempts to move the boulder.

"Don't…" _'Oh god, please no…' _ "It's okay, Kakashi…" _'No, please, please don't let this be happening…' _ "I don't think…" _'Don't say it… Please don't say it' _"I can make it…" _'No! I'll save you… Please live, please, please live…' _"My right side is totally crushed" _'No… No…' _ "I can't even feel anything…" _'No… Oh, why? Why?' _

I'm not sure exactly when, but somewhere in there I started to cry. "Dammit!" Kakashi exclaims while I sit on the sidelines, hopelessly watching my teammate start to slip away from me.

"No… this can't be… Why…?" my voice comes out weak while the tears run down my cheeks. No need for excuses this time, no one would claim dust in this situation. Then that tiny bit of blood he coughs up, and I know for sure it's too late. "Obito!" I call and then can't bear to watch. I hear Kakashi cursing and pounding the ground; even he is reduced to tears. I can hardly bear to listen to his 'if only' for I have one burning in my heart. _'If I had been stronger… If they hadn't caught me so easily… None of this would of happened' _With the painful thought, my body moves into a standing position to walk closer to Obito and Kakashi before kneeling again. Kakashi continues to pound the ground in tears, reminding Obito of one of many things he had forgotten over the years.

"Oh, yeah… I had forgotten… I was the only one who didn't get you a gift for becoming a jonin, Kakashi. I was wondering what to give you… and I just had a thought. Don't worry; it's not some useless, extra baggage… I'm giving you… My Sharingan. Whatever the village my say, you are a great jonin. That's how I really feel. So please accept it. Rin… use your medical ninjutsu and transplant my sharingan into Kakashi's left eye."

Shocked, but determined to fulfill a teammate's last wish, I wipe the tears from my eyes. "Kakashi, come over here. I'll start it right away."

"I'm dying… But I'll become your eye… And see the future for you, Kakashi."

I start the transplant. It's actually a fairly simple process to transplant an eye. With my tools and ninjutsu, I easily perform it single-handedly, though I cry the whole time, despite the rule saying not to. "Done…" I manage to whisper and Obito starts to speak.

"Kakashi… Take care of Rin." _'He loves me!' _At that moment, it becomes perfectly, almost painfully clear. Obito Uchiha loves me. My heartstrings are wretched mercilessly at this realization because maybe… I could of learned to love him back. I take Obito's hand. Kakashi springs into action. The ceiling of our rocky tomb is busted open and he goes out to face the enemy.

Awaiting Kakashi's return, I spend the longest moment of my life with Obito, awaiting his return, hand in hand. _'He loves me… He loves me…'_ the thought seems to be on repeat inside my head. Uchiha Obito loves me… and I haven't realized it until now, while he was dying.

After a bit of a scare, Kakashi was back. Somehow, Obito still had the strength to speak "Kakashi… Take Rin… And get out of here…" And then he gives up. He pulls away from my grasp and denies me the chance to give it back.

"Obito… Obito…! Obito!"

* * *

And I am awake.

"The dream again?" Kakashi, who is somehow always awake before me, even in the middle of the night, sits next to the dying fire.

"Yeah."

"You were calling for him again, and crying."

"Was I?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry…"

"Don't worry about it."

"It's been a month now."

"I know."

"I thought you would."

I stand climb out of my sleeping bag and walk over to Kakashi who doesn't look at me. Every night we spend together on a mission, it happens like this. I sit down next to him and we hold hands, our fingers intertwining. I rest my head against his shoulder and we sit like that, watching the fire, until we both fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	3. Together Again

I've updated again! The last chapter was sort of KakaRin at the end, so I felt like making this one ObiRin. Anyway, I tried to make it a little happier despite the storyline. This one's not very long, but I'm content with it as is. This one takes place several years after Kakashi Gaiden and is Rin-centric again. I'll try to do something revolving around one the other characters, since all of team Minato is made of win! Anyway, hope you enjoy. As always, reviews are loved!

* * *

**Together Again

* * *

**

"Goodbye… Kakashi. I'm going to join… Obito… Become… A great ninja." Despite the lethal wound in her chest and the feeling of her life trickling away from her, Rin smiled. Her very last smile in the world of the living, and with that smile, she closed her eyes and let go.

When Rin opened her eyes, the battlefield was gone. She could no longer hear the cries of enemy ninja. Kakashi's sobs had faded into silence. Rin smiled. She had saved him, which was the only important thing. Kakashi was alive and would keep growing. But where did that leave Rin. '_Am I… dead?'_ thought the young medic. For some reason, the thought didn't really bother her. _ 'I must be' _she decided mentally _'that wound was definitely fatal, and Kakashi was crying. The pain in gone. Yes. I am dead. Then where am I?' _

For the first time since her apparent death, Rin tried to observe her surroundings. There wasn't much to observe. She seemed to be surrounded by darkness, or maybe just emptiness taking on the color black. She could see herself perfectly clearly, her fatal wound now a faint scar. Rin found she was lying down in this place, as she had been when she died. _'Am I… alone?' _thought the young chunin as she stood. She had only been sixteen at the time of her death, rather early, but not unusual these days. Ninja weren't known to live long in times of war she thought calmly as she stood up.

Curious as to if there was anything else in this strange place, Rin chose a direction and began to walk. This couldn't be it, could it? What about everyone who had died before her? Her friends who had fallen in war? Obito? Were they all living in their own private nothingness? Rin hoped not. She didn't want to be alone forever. Just as this was decided, Rin saw something in the distance. She couldn't quite make it out. There was a figure, a human figure, probably male. She squinted to see better, he was wearing dark blue, dark blue and… orange. It couldn't be… but it was!

"Obito!" Rin cried, tears of joy in her eyes soon trailing behind her as she broke out into a sprint. For years, she had lived without him and for years she had missed him. She missed him so much. The girl was ecstatic as the figure of Obito came closer and closer and as he approached, she couldn't help herself. She flung her body into the air towards his open arms. Obito laughed as he caught the air bound girl and spun her in a circle. Rin cried and laughed at the same time as he put her down, leaving the pair standing face to face, holding each other's elbows and beaming.

"Rin! What are doing here?"

"I don't know… I think I'm dead!" the two laughed together, Rin proclaiming her own death with a big smile on her face was not an everyday sight.

"Aw, Rin? What happened?"

"Middle of a big battle, took a wound to the chest. It's probably the one to end the war."

"So Kakashi's the only one left?"

"Yeah, him and Minato-sensei. The attack was meant for Kakashi."

"You died for him?" Obito sounded surprised.

"Yeah," Rin replied a little sheepishly "I had to, he's becoming something great. And I don't mind. I wanted… to see you again." Rin found herself blushing as she confessed this to her fallen teammate. She looked at her feet, and realized just how close to Obito she was standing, and that they remained in constant physical contact. Rin blushed a little harder when her teammate spoke.

"Rin."

"Yes?" she said, making eye contact again. She loved staring into those black eyes, no longer behind their goggles. _'He has both now'_ Rin remarked inside her head. She smiled at the realization, giving Obito confidence.

"I never got to tell you… that I love you, and I still do."

"Obito…"

The two no longer needed words as Rin and Obito's faces grew closer and closer. For the both of them, it was going to be a first kiss. And even in death, it was perfect. Their lips caressed each other softly, the perfect combination of gentleness and passion. "I love you too, Obito." Rin said upon pulling away.

"Not Kakashi?" he asked tentatively.

"Not Kakashi." She repeated with a confident smile and kissed him again.

After a few more minutes of kissing and holding each other, Rin's heart finally started beating a bit more normally (strange how it still did that) and she was beginning to think more logically. "Where exactly are we, anyway?"

"I'm not sure."

"Have you been here the whole time?"

"Yep."

"Alone?"

"I was waiting for you! I couldn't go without saying… that I love you."

"Well I'm here now!"

"Should we wait?"

"Huh?"

"For Kakashi," Rin explained, "We did both die for him."

"Nah. I think he has someone else to talk to." Rin looked at him curiously, but didn't ask any questions.

"So should we go?"

"But… where?"

"As long you're there, I don't care." And with those words, the blackness around them began to dissolve into a beautiful white light, encasing and surrounding them.

"I love you." The two said the three words in unison, and finally moved on.


End file.
